Close Encounter of the Melee Kind!
by backsplash007
Summary: Four girls go to an amusement park, and see five familiar faces. Who are those faces? Kinda obvious, isn't it? I know a lot of people have been doing these kind of fics, but I wanted to try my own out. R&R!
1. The Encounter

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. You understand?  
  
Here it is!! The fic you've all been waiting for!!!  
  
Smashers: coughcoughnotcoughcough  
  
Um... Maybe not. I know there are already a bunch of fics that have people meeting the Smashers randomly, but I wanted to try this out and see how it is. You like my other humor stories better? You tell me. I hope you enjoy, and if not, flames will be extinguished. Also, I know a few people have already written some Busch Gardens fics - I DID NOT COPY. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE BELIEVE ME!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alpengeist next!" Mary exclaimed.  
  
"No way!" argued Megan. "You know I hate roller coasters. I threw up when my brother made me go on it in the front four times in a row!" (It's true - she really did)  
  
"Well, I want to go," said Mary stubbornly. "Anyone coming with me?"  
  
"Not me," Katie said. "I'll wait with Megan."  
  
"I'll go!" Annie said. "I love Alpengeist!"  
  
"You two are crazy," said Megan, shaking her head.  
  
"No," Mary said. "We're just not afraid to go on a roller coaster."  
  
"We're not afraid!" Katie retorted. "We just get sick easily."  
  
"Fine," said Annie, "But you two don't know what you're missing!" (I LOVE ALPENGEIST!!)  
  
"And I don't think we want to know," muttered Megan to Katie as she watched her two friends dash to the ride.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Front row!" yelled Mary as she waited in line.  
  
"No, I think back row," said Annie. "It's the best!!"  
  
"And why is that?" asked Mary slyly.  
  
"Because, well." Annie hesitated. "It's the fastest!" (A lot of people are under this surmise, but I KNOW IT'S NOT TRUE!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!!)  
  
"That has got to be the worst load of crap I have ever heard." Mary said. "All the rows go the same exact speed. Besides, if you're not in the front, you're just staring at someone's butt."  
  
"Fine," Annie said haughtily. "Front."  
  
"I win," said Mary.  
  
The two girls sidled to the line for the front, which obviously was longer than the others. This time, it wasn't that long... it would probably take thirty minutes or so. (I've had to wait for an hour @_@)  
  
"Another good reason," Annie said, "To go on the back is that you don't have to wait so long."  
  
"Now there you have a point," Mary agreed. "But the wait's worth it."  
  
It was then that Mary noticed the people in line in front of them. They were two boys, teenagers. One of them had flaming red hair in spikes, while the other had blue hair with a tiara. They were both carrying... swords? They could just have bought them in the sword shop, although it seemed doubtful. Somehow, they looked very familiar...  
  
"Annie?" Mary whispered, nudging her in the ribs. "See those two guys in front of us?"  
  
Annie looked. "Yeah?"  
  
Mary grinned. "Don't they look familiar to you?"  
  
"The two directly in front of us?" Annie questioned.  
  
Mary nodded an affirmative.  
  
Annie focused on the two. Then her eyes widened. "It... can't... be..."  
  
"It looks like it, doesn't it?" Mary leaned on the rail.  
  
"Yeah," Annie agreed. "They look exactly like them."  
  
"Well," said Mary, "I'm going to ask."  
  
"Wait," Annie held her back. "What if it's not them? What if it's some random punks that'll kill you if you ask?"  
  
"They look exactly like them!" hissed Mary. She gently poked the two boys in front of them. They turned around, looking at her confusedly. "Excuse me," she said extremely nervously, "But are you Marth and Roy?"  
  
"Dang it," said the red haired one. "I told you someone would recognize us."  
  
"Well," said the blue haired boy, "It lasted for a while."  
  
"You are, aren't you?" Mary said suspiciously. "You're Marth and Roy, from Fire Emblem and SSBM!"  
  
"Here it comes," said Roy to Marth. "Yes, we are," he turned to Mary. "And we were hoping that no one would notice."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry," said Mary apologetically. "But my friend and I love to play SSBM, so we couldn't help but notice."  
  
She gestured to Annie, who smiled nervously. "I'm obsessed with you, and you two just happen to be my favorites." Annie said.  
  
Roy muttered furiously under his breath. Marth gave him a warning look. (Marth seems quite smart, doesn't he? ^_^)  
  
"Oh, well then," Marth said in a friendly tone. "You obviously know us, so who are you?"  
  
"Well, um." Mary said, "I'm Mary."  
  
"And I'm Annie," Annie added. "How did you two get here?"  
  
"Well, we don't really know," said Marth, scratching his forehead. "Me, Roy, Peach, Zelda, and Link were trying to go to Corneria, but we ended up here."  
  
"And we couldn't find a way back to the SSBM mansion," Roy put in.  
  
"Wait," Mary cut in. "So Peach, Zelda, and Link are here too?"  
  
"Yes," said Roy, sighing. "They wanted to go on the Log Flume."  
  
"I'm sure someone must have recognized them too," Annie said worriedly.  
  
"Oh, I sure hope not," Marth said, running his hand through his hair. "They would be in a big mess."  
  
"Especially with Link around," Roy said, rolling his eyes. "He'd be running around frantically. 'What do we do, what do we do?'"  
  
"Yes," Marth agreed. "That sounds like Link." (Sorry, Link-lovers.)  
  
And before the four knew it, it was their turn to ride. Alpengeist seated four per row, so it just worked out the two girls and the two boys sat with each other.  
  
"I would definitely suggest leaving your swords here at the station," Annie advised.  
  
"And you might want to take off your tiara, Marth," added Mary, giggling slightly.  
  
"No!" cried Marth. "I can't leave my tiara and Falchion here!" (He's so obsessive... @_@)  
  
"You're going to have to," Annie said. "The people that come to strap you in are going to take it anyways."  
  
Sure enough, when they came to check, they insisted on taking Marth's and Roy's swords. They also insisted on taking Marth's tiara off. But Marth held firmly onto his beloved crown.  
  
"Just let it go," Annie said to the checker, who was arguing furiously with Marth.  
  
"Yeah," said Mary. "If it flies off, it's his fault."  
  
The checker finally agreed, with a little persuasion from Annie and Mary. He reluctantly gave the thumbs-up sign to the operator, who hit the button for the ride to start. The ride slowly ascended the long climb to the top. Through the metal, Annie and Mary could see their friends looking up at the metal monster.  
  
"Hey, Megan!" they called. "Katie!"  
  
Their friends waved back at them, glad that they weren't strapped in the ride with Annie and Mary. But to Megan, the two guys sitting next to then looked familiar. As the ride came closer to the top, they went out of view.  
  
"Wow!" Roy yelled. "I can see the whole park from here!"  
  
"Yes, isn't it nice?" agreed Mary. "But hold on ti - AHHH!" she erupted into screams of delight as the coaster plummeted on its first drop. She and Annie continued whooping and screaming as the ride took them through a loop.  
  
On the other side of the girls, Marth and Roy were screaming their heads off. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! Help, help, we're going to diiiiiiiiee!" They squealed. Their heads were jerked forward as the ride came to an abrupt stop.  
  
"Is it over?" Marth stammered, opening his eyes.  
  
"No," replied Annie. "Hey! It's Zelda and - WAHOO!" (Very weird yells, but I couldn't say "AHHHH!!!" all the time. o_O)  
  
The ride picked up speed and hurtled them into a spiral. "WHOOPIE!" screamed Mary. The coaster kept plunging them into dizzying spirals. The coaster finally slowed down and glided them smoothly back to the station.  
  
"N - N - Now is it over?" stuttered Roy.  
  
"Yes, it is," Annie said, laughing. "Wasn't it so fun?"  
  
"Yeah, real fun," said Marth sarcastically. "I had so much fun getting dizzy and seeing my feet in the air!"  
  
"That's the whole fun of it!" Mary said appreciatively as the boys grabbed their swords. "Hey, you still have your tiara?" she asked Marth.  
  
Marth felt his head. "Yep!"  
  
"Good," said Annie. "Now, you two have to meet our friends!" Annie and Mary dragged them to where Megan and Katie were sitting.  
  
"That took a while," mentioned Megan.  
  
"Yeah," said Katie, stretching as she stood up. "Who are they?" she asked, pointing at  
  
"I know who they are," declared Megan. "They're those guys in that video game Annie showed me!"  
  
"Yes, that's who they are," Annie said.  
  
"I thought you were a girl when Annie showed me to you," Megan mentioned to Marth, not noticing that his face had gone red. "With the tiara and all."  
  
"Megan," scolded Annie. "Don't say anything mean. They're real, you know! It's not like they don't have feelings!"  
  
"But they're those video game crap that you're obsessed with!!! The Japanese crap, right? I hate Japanese." Megan retorted. (It's TRUE, I tell you!! She hates this stuff!!)  
  
Marth and Roy had drawn their swords and were trying to lunge at Megan. Mary and Annie grabbed them and held them back. "MEGAN!!" yelled Mary. "SHUT UP!"  
  
"Fine," said Megan. "I'll shut up. But I still hate all the Japanese crap."  
  
"Say that again," Marth said menacingly at her.  
  
"Marth!" yelled Annie. "I thought you would have more sense than that."  
  
Marth hung his head. But Megan cut in, "What's wrong with me saying it again, Tiara Boy?"  
  
Marth jumped at her. But Mary grappled him. "NO!" she yelled.  
  
Marth stopped, surprised at her tone of voice. "If we keep up like this, we're never going to get anywhere!" she said angrily. "Now, lets get a move on, with no insults!" she aimed the remark toward Megan.  
  
The newly formed group of six started walking. Annie and Mary purposely walked in between Marth and Roy and Megan and Katie, so to avert disaster, and most possibly, Megan being dead.  
  
Katie said tentatively, "So, what are your names again?"  
  
"Marth and Roy," Roy said through gritted teeth.  
  
"And where exactly are we going?" Megan asked.  
  
"Log Flume," Annie said in an undertone. "That's where they saw their friends."  
  
"Oh, there's more of them?" Megan sighed.  
  
"Megan!" Mary chided. "There are more, but you might like them better."  
  
"Why?" Megan asked, not really caring.  
  
"Because one of the guys is left handed." Annie said.  
  
"COOL!" said Megan and Katie in unison. "I wonder if they're Democrats?"  
  
"They're not," said Annie. "They're all firm Republicans."  
  
"You don't know that!" retorted Mary. "You didn't ask them! You're just saying that because you want them to be on your side!"  
  
Mary went up to Marth and Roy. "Are you guys Democrat or Republican?" she asked sweetly. (Sweetly? Humph. Yeah, right...)  
  
"Well, I'm a Democrat," Marth said. "And Roy's a Republican."  
  
Annie glared at Mary, but she paid no attention.  
  
"Oh, cool!" Mary exclaimed. "Because me, Megan, and Katie are Democrats, but Annie's a Republican."  
  
"I'm going to stuff my shoe down your throat," Annie said dangerously. But Mary just laughed at her.  
  
"I am a very firm Republican," said Roy, glaring at Mary.  
  
"Well then, you're on Annie's side," she said rather carelessly. "What about Zelda, Link, and Peach?"  
  
"Link and Zelda are Democrats, and Peach is Republican," answered Marth.  
  
"Sweet! Because Annie said that you all were firm Republicans because she wanted you on her side."  
  
"Oh, really?" Marth asked. "Well, she lied."  
  
"Democrats rule!" said Mary.  
  
"Yeah, they do," Marth said, grinning at Roy. Roy glared back, and then went to talk to Annie about Republicans.  
  
Mary went back to Katie and Megan. "Marth is Democrat, Roy is Republican."  
  
"Oh geez," sighed Megan. "The redheads unite!"  
  
"Marth's the blue haired one, right?" Katie asked.  
  
"Obviously, Katie," she answered.  
  
"Well, sorry," said Katie. "But you don't usually see blue haired guys every day, you know."  
  
Megan asked, "Who are those peoples we're looking for, anyway?"  
  
Mary replied, "Well, they'll be pretty easy to pick out, I'd say. It's one guy and two girls. The guy has on a green tunic/ dress-like thing, a weird green hat, blond hair, pointy ears, a sword, a bunch of arrows, some bombs and a triangle on his hand."  
  
Katie stared at her. "Weird."  
  
"Yeah," Mary agreed. "The two girls both have blond hair, blue eyes, and pink dresses on. One of them also has pointy ears and a triangle on her hand."  
  
"They shouldn't be that hard to spot," Megan looked around the place. They had reached New France, where practically everything was made of wood.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Peach, Zelda, and Link were all looking for Marth and Roy.  
  
"Oh, where could they be?" cried Peach. "We already looked at the roller coaster!"  
  
"I'm sure we'll find them," Link said bravely. But inside, he did not feel so brave. "This park is so big," he thought. "Will we be able to find them?" (I know, Link's not that much of a coward. And it's not even a big park!!)  
  
They crossed the bridge again, still searching.  
  
"Here we are, wet from the Log Flume, and we can't find two guys with red and blue hair," Zelda said impatiently. "It really shouldn't be that hard!"  
  
"Wait," said Link, shielding his eyes from the sun. "I think I see them!! But." he frowned.  
  
"But what?" Peach asked, turning to Link.  
  
"They're with some people..." Link muttered.  
  
"Well, come on, then!" Zelda said. "What are you two waiting for?" she rushed towards Marth, Roy, and the mysterious strangers (How spooky...).  
  
Peach and Link hurried after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A bit strange, I know, I know. But we are strange... so it's not a new concept for me.  
  
I'm terribly sorry if I offended you with the Republican/ Democrat conversation. It's just that we like to talk about it a lot. And I know it's unrealistic that they even KNOW about political parties. So don't barrage me with flames about that.  
  
Now that you've read the first chapter, can you tell me what category to put this under? I don't really know, so I'm just putting it under General for now.  
  
What will Zelda, Peach, and Link think of the "mysterious strangers"? What is up with the mysterious stranger crap anyways? What horrible and scary rides will Annie and Mary force Marth and Roy to ride? Find out in the next chapter!!!!  
  
Now, please REVIEW!!! I BEG OF YOU!!!!!! * falls to the floor, sobbing * 


	2. The Parting of the Ways

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except myself. I don't own the title; J.K. Rowling owns the title. It's from Book 4. You know, "The Parting of the Ways"? I don't own Busch Gardens either. That would be cool... getting to ride on coasters all the time!!!! WHEEEEEEEEE!!! Um, right.  
  
I got three reviews, so I'm happy. For now. I have also decided to REPLY to my reviews!! * DUM DUM DUM!!! *  
  
********************************************************  
  
Dragonia: I knew there would be some Link - lovers that would complain. I must warn you, he gets a change of clothes here (GASP!), so if you don't want him to look different, you might want to stop reading. Which would completely ruin my life, as I would lose a reviewer. But still, THANK YOU!!!!!  
  
Argentium Silverwing: Wow, a Link - lover that LOVES to see Link panic!! How interesting... someone actually likes this fic wholeheartedly - I think. I'M SO HAPPY!!!!! * hugs Argentium Silverwing * By the way, I love your fic!!  
  
Mewtwo's Maid: Okay, Humor it is. And yes, Megan really does hate SSBM. I'm talking to her on the phone right now, and she says she does hate them. And, finally... yes, the other Smashers will * DUN DUN DUN! * appear in my fic. THANKS, MM!!! Strawberry jam is yummy...  
  
Now, on with the ficcy!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Marth? Roy!" Zelda yelled as she ran up to the group.  
  
"Zelda?" Marth asked.  
  
"Peach?" Roy said.  
  
"Link?" Annie questioned.  
  
"We've been looking for you all over!" exclaimed Mary.  
  
"Um..." Zelda stared at the four girls closely. "Do we know you?"  
  
"No, you don't," answered Katie.  
  
"But we know you," added Annie.  
  
"Zelda!" Peach and Link ran up, breathing deeply. "Why did you have to run so fast?"  
  
"Hi Peach, hi Link!" Mary smiled at them.  
  
The two exchanged bewildered glances. "Um, we hope you won't mind us saying this," Peach said, "But we don't really know you."  
  
"We know," Mary said. "We found Marth and Roy and we're helping them, since they aren't really used to this." She gestured around the park.  
  
"Oh," said Link. "So they're with you?" he questioned Marth and Roy.  
  
"Yes," answered Marth. "And they're going to stay with us until we find a way out of here."  
  
"That's IF you find a way out of here," Megan muttered under her breath.  
  
Annie shot a look at Megan. "I'm sure you'll find a way to get back to Corneria, or at least the SSBM mansion."  
  
"I sure hope so," Zelda sighed. "I don't want to stay here forever."  
  
Megan noticed the less-than-happy looks on Annie's and Mary's faces. She grinned. "I don't think Annie and Mary would have any problem with that."  
  
Mary and Annie both threw venomous looks at her (AHHHH!!!! THE EVIL VENOMOUS LOOKS!!!), but everyone else (except Katie) looked surprised. "Why?" Marth asked curiously.  
  
"Well," Megan laughed. "Katie and I have no problem with you five staying, but I'm sure Mary and Annie are dying for you to stay. Since they're obsessed with you and all."  
  
Her two obsessed-with-Melee friends glared at her, but everyone else laughed.  
  
"Well," said Annie, after shooting yet another deadly glance (DEADLY GLANCES!!!) at Megan, "Since we're all here, how about we enjoy the park? You know, go on rides and all that?"  
  
"Oh, sure!!" said Marth happily. "I actually like this place!"  
  
"It's rated the best in the world for scenery," Mary informed the five smashers. (It's true.)  
  
"Really? Wow!" they exclaimed.  
  
"It sure is pretty," Peach added, looking around the park. "Are there any turnips around?"  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"I suggest that we split up into two groups," Megan said, taking charge. "A group that is willing to ride roller coasters and a group that is not."  
  
"Well, I suppose me and Marth will ride," Roy said. "If the roller coasters are less scary than Alpengeist," he added.  
  
"Oh, they are," Annie quickly said. "Alpengeist was the worst, in your terms."  
  
"Fine," Katie said. "Anyone else want to ride roller coasters?" she looked pointedly at Link.  
  
"Don't look at me," said Link. "I get green about the gills easily."  
  
"WHAT?!?" everyone else asked, looking at Link like he was crazy.  
  
"Relax!!" he said, raising his hands. "It just means that I get sick easily!"  
  
"Oh, fine," Megan sighed. She looked at Peach and Zelda. "What about you two?"  
  
"We just hate roller coasters. period," said Peach.  
  
"Okay," Annie said, "So the groups are Me, Mary, Roy, and Marth, and Megan, Katie, Peach, Zelda, and Link."  
  
"Let's meet by Big Ben by 12:30 so we can go to lunch." Megan put in.  
  
"Okay," said everyone, and the group separated.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"So." Annie said, "Where do you guys want to go first?"  
  
"You're the ones that know your way around the place," Roy said. "Wherever you take us is fine by us."  
  
"Let's go to Italy," Mary suggested. "It has the most rides, and we can get wet on Escape from Pompeii and Roman Rapids while we're at it!"  
  
"I'm glad Mario and Luigi aren't with us," Marth muttered as they started to Italy.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"So... where to?" Megan asked as she looked around at her group.  
  
"Bumper cars? Swings? Water rides?" Katie threw out a bunch of choices at them.  
  
"How about bumper cars and swings and then water rides?" Zelda suggested.  
  
"Yeah," Link agreed. "We just got wet on the Log Flume."  
  
"Fine by us," Megan and Katie said together. "That means we go to Germany,"  
  
"Okay!" said Link, Peach, and Zelda. They went off to the opposite direction as the other group, which led to Germany.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Mary, Annie, Marth, and Roy were walking to Italy, which was on the other side of the park.  
  
"So, which ride do you want to do first?" asked Mary.  
  
"Um... I think a water ride," Marth said. "I'm really hot."  
  
"Okay," said Annie. "We're going to Escape from Pompeii!"  
  
"Explain to me what that ride is about," Roy said.  
  
"Well, it has to do with World History," Mary tried to explain it in the simplest way possible. "A really long time ago, a bunch of people from a city died from an erupting volcano in Italy. That volcano was called Mt. Vesuvius, and the city was called Pompeii."  
  
"Oh, I see," said Roy, even though he really didn't.  
  
"It's okay if you don't get it," Annie said. "It's a bit confusing,"  
  
"Okay," Roy said, smiling at her.  
  
Mary looked between the two redheads with a quizzical look. She shot the look at Marth, who nodded in understanding. They both grinned. All of this silent communication was not seen by either Roy or Annie. Mary and Marth started cracking up and the same time.  
  
"What?" asked Roy. "Is there something on my face?"  
  
The two laughed, without answering Roy. There was a look of utter delight on their faces. Roy looked around at Annie, expecting her to be laughing along with them. He was surprised to find that she had the same unknowing look on her face. Annie looked between Mary and Marth.  
  
"Come on now, spill the chickens," she said sternly. "You're gonna have to tell me and Roy sometime!"  
  
Her remark only made Mary and Marth laugh harder. "The CHICKENS!?!?!"  
  
"Yeah!!! What's wrong with spilling the chickens?" (She did want to say that...)  
  
They were laughing so hard, people were beginning to look strangely at them. They finally subsided into chuckles.  
  
"Man, that was funny," Mary said, wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"Dang, my throat hurts from laughing so hard," Marth said, still chuckling a little.  
  
"Oh my God," Roy shook his head.  
  
"What?" Marth said curiously, looking into his best friend's eyes.  
  
"You two are standing there, laughing your heads off, while me and Annie haven't a clue about it!!" Roy exclaimed. "You two are hopeless!"  
  
"Oh," Mary said, looking as if she was about to burst into laughter again. "You wouldn't understand, Roy." She looked at Marth, and worked hard to keep her face straight.  
  
"You two are hopeless," Annie said. "Why wouldn't Roy understand? Would I?"  
  
Marth replied, "No, Annie. You wouldn't understand, either. Neither of you would." He let out a chuckle.  
  
Annie and Roy just stood there looking perplexed, while Mary and Marth were both biting their lips, trying their best not to laugh. Eager to divert attention to another matter so that she would not burst into laughter again, Mary said, "Hey! We're here!"  
  
The four looked up at the massive structure. Right next to them was a sign: two small columns and a small slab of stone on top. On the stone, it said, "Escape from Pompeii". They walked to the entrance and to the line that was surprisingly small. They would only have to wait one turn to get on the ride. They chose to go on the front row, because Mary and Annie said, "You get the most wet there." Marth, Roy, Annie, and Mary climbed into the front, which was already wet.  
  
"Looks like we're going to get soaked," Roy commented as the boat slowly went up the ramp.  
  
"Oh, you'll be so hot you'll want to get soaked," Mary said with a little smile.  
  
The boat reached the top, and the doors were thrown open. The boat sluggishly entered the room. Fire burned inside. Men were chopping up wood. Columns fell.  
  
"It's too hot in here," Marth panted, waving his hand next to his face.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be over soon enough," Mary said with a smile.  
  
"Pretty fire. ooh." Roy looked around at the fire. "I love fire."  
  
"Oh, so do I," exclaimed Annie. "It's awesome!!"  
  
They had reached the end of the building, where another set of doors lay. They were thrown open, and before the four could look at their surroundings, the ride tipped over.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!" They screamed as they were hurtled down the drop. Then, a huge thump came, and the group was drenched in water.  
  
"And I love water!" Mary said, grinning from ear to ear. "Wasn't that great?"  
  
"Why'd the fire have to go away?" pouted Roy.  
  
"Ahhh... that feels much better," Marth said. "I am so much cooler now."  
  
"Really, I didn't know that," said Annie sarcastically. "I haven't ridden this ride before. I didn't know I was going to get so - wet."  
  
"Well, I liked it," declared Mary. "And I have ridden it before."  
  
"Where are we going next?" questioned Roy as they climbed out of the ride.  
  
"Probably to DaVinci's Cradle and the Battering Ram," Annie answered. "They're right over there." She said, pointing.  
  
"That's not far at all," Marth said. They headed to the ride.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Bumper cars?" Megan questioned.  
  
"Sure, fine," answered Zelda and Peach.  
  
Link looked excited. "Oh, I love the little kiddies bumper cars ride!!! I can smash into them and make them cry so hard." he trailed off when he saw the looks on the others' faces. "What?"  
  
Zelda sighed. "You are so immature, Link."  
  
"Wait a minute," Megan interrupted. "Aren't you two supposed to be, like, going out or something? I kind of remember Annie telling me something about it."  
  
"Well, yes, we did go out once," answered Zelda, blushing a little. "But we decided that we weren't really right for each other, so..."  
  
"Oh," Megan said quietly for once. "I see."  
  
"On a happier note," Katie said, trying to lighten the mood, "Link, you definitely need some new clothes."  
  
"But, but." Link stammered. "What's wrong with my tunic right now?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really," Megan said airily. "It's just that you look like a cross-dresser."  
  
"WHAT!!!" yelped Link. "I am NOT a cross dresser!!!!!!!"  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Katie asked. "Just look at the people staring at you."  
  
Link looked. Indeed, many were giving him a queer look, thinking he was in drag. He screamed at them, "I AM NOT IN DRAG!!!" The visitors around him stepped a few yards away from him.  
  
(A/N: Okay, just for reinforcement, I don't think Link is a cross-dresser. I think he looks perfectly fine in his tunic. However, Katie and Megan do, because they don't play SSBM at all. Except maybe twice a year...)  
  
"Link, don't yell, unless you want us kicked out of here!!" hissed Katie forcefully.  
  
"Fine," grumbled Link. "Where can we find clothes?"  
  
"Right in there," Megan pointed to a shop. "Hurry up, unless you want more people to stare at you!"  
  
"Fine, I'm going!!" Link said loudly. With a sigh, he walked slowly to the store. Zelda and Peach grabbed him to make him walk faster.  
  
The group quickly walked over to some t-shirts. "This will work," muttered Megan. She pulled out a shirt that said, "Budweiser: King of Beer".  
  
"Heck, no!!" yelled Link. "I don't want the name of a beer company on me!!"  
  
"Fine, fine," sighed Megan. Then she giggled. "How about this one?" she held up a shirt with some Clydesdale horses on it. Link made a face. "What?" she said innocently. "I'm sure Paul would wear it!!"  
  
"Who's Paul?" Peach asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, a singer for the Beatles," Megan said.  
  
Link looked nervous. "Katie, why don't you choose?"  
  
Katie took out a shirt from the rack. It read: "Fear the Four". It had each of the mascots for each of the four roller coasters in the park: Apollo for Apollo's Chariot, the Ghost of the Alps for Alpengeist, a werewolf for Big Bad Wolf, and a dragon-like creature for Loch Ness Monster. "How about this one?" she asked.  
  
Link surveyed it cautiously. "Well, it looks okay," he said.  
  
"That's settled," said Katie. "Now, we need some shorts."  
  
Megan found a pair of blue surf shorts. "Not too great," she said, "But it will have to do." She went up to the cashier desk. "Hello," she said. "We'd like to buy these, please."  
  
The cashier turned away as he rang them up. Link took out some rupees from his pocket. "Will this do?" he asked Megan and Katie.  
  
"Wow, rupees!" they said together. "Are you guys from India?"  
  
"India?" Zelda looked puzzled. "What's that?"  
  
"Obviously not," muttered Katie. She took out a ten-dollar bill and handed it to the clerk. The clerk gave her a shopping bag. "Thank you for shopping at Busch Gardens," he said almost automatically.  
  
"You're welcome!" Link said cheerfully.  
  
The clerk looked at him enquiringly. "Excuse us," said Megan. She grabbed Link's hand and pulled him out. The others followed.  
  
"Now," Peach said, "Go put them on!!!" She pushed Link into the Men's bathroom.  
  
He came out a few minutes later, dressed in his new inconspicuous attire. "How do I look?" he said anxiously.  
  
The girls stared at him. "Okay, I'd say," Megan said. "Wait a minute... Link?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Lose the sockish - like hat." (A/N: Nothing wrong with his hat either.)  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" Link cried. "Not my hat!!!"  
  
Zelda firmly pulled off his hat. "Do as they say, or you're going to get into trouble!!" she said sharply.  
  
"That's better," sighed Katie. "Thanks, Zelda."  
  
"He was being stupid, that's all," Zelda shrugged.  
  
"Okay, come on," Megan said. "To Germany!!" They started walking, Link still whining nonsense under his breath.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Yes... the Battering Ram." All four looked up at the ship - looking ride that swayed its occupants from side to side. "Let's go!"  
  
They rushed to the ride, but had to wait a few turns, since everyone loved this ride - it was a classic.  
  
"Please pull down the bars. Do not put your hands, arms, legs, or any other part of your body out of the ride at any time. Please give all articles to the checker. Thank you, and have a nice ride on the Battering Ram!" a voice said.  
  
"I don't think you really have to give them your swords this time," Mary whispered to the two swordsmen.  
  
"We're going to have a screaming contest, I just know it!" Annie exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Roy asked, looking puzzled.  
  
"There are two sides of the Battering Ram, it's halved by those bars, see?" Annie pointed at the bars.  
  
"Yeah, I see them," Roy nodded.  
  
"Well," Mary continued, "We have a screaming contest. When we are above them, we scream as loud as we can. When they are above us, they scream as loud as they can. This goes on until the ride slows down and stops."  
  
"Oh, ok," Marth said. "So we just... scream, right?"  
  
"Right," Annie said, nodding.  
  
The ride slowly started to rock back and forth. It gradually picked up speed. The four's side was on top first. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" they all shrieked as loudly as they could.  
  
Then it was the other side's turn. "AHHHHHH!!!!!" they screamed.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The battle raged on. Then the ride began to slow down, until it came to a complete stop. "Ouch," groaned Annie. "I'm going to lose my voice soon, I know it."  
  
"Please lift your hands above your head as the bars are released. We hope you enjoyed your ride and have a great day at Busch Gardens!"  
  
They climbed out of the ride. "Oh, look!" Roy exclaimed, pointing to the ride next to the Battering Ram. It was a bunch of seat sections that spun. "Can we go on that?"  
  
"The Flying Machine?" Mary stared at him. "That is so lame!"  
  
"If Roy wants to ride it, then we'll ride it!" Annie said sharply. "Come on, then!"  
  
They reluctantly stood in line.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* breathing heavily * TEN PAGES!!!!! IT MUST BE A RECORD!!! * dances around * How'd you like it? I've been listening to the Fire Emblem theme song the whole time I've been writing this chappie, so I'm in a good mood right now. Please don't shatter the mood. SO REVIEW!!! If you happen to be reading this fic, then review!!!!!!! I BEG OF YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
Also, I'm recruiting some authors to be obsessive fangirls/ fanboys. Not too many... the max is 15. Although I doubt I'm going to get that many reviews. I already have one, she'll be in the next chapter. I PROMISE, THAIS-CHAN!!! Just give me a name. Not a pen name, a real name. Doesn't have to be your actual name though. So, please review... 


	3. AUTHOR´S NOTE!

VERY BIG A/N: I'm currently in Sweden, and will be there for two weeks. Due to the many facts, including that:  
  
1. My parents would kill me if I spent more than two hours on the computer,  
  
2. I have to socialize with my relatives, and three,  
  
3. I have to go sightsee, I can't upload anything. All of my fics are in my house, in the USA right now.  
  
Not like anyone cares, but just wanted to let you know... *blinks* right, I'll leave now... 


	4. The New People

Disclaimer: I refuse to do it. I simply... refuse!!!! * lawyers come over, brandishing papers * Erm... why don't you do it, Marth?  
  
Marth: Why me?  
  
BS007: * draws sword * Just do it.  
  
Marth: * gulps * Okaay... BS007 doesn't own anything. Except this fic. Obviously.  
  
BS007: You make a good disclaimer.  
  
I'M BAAACK!!!! Bless you, lovable English keyboard!!! * hugs keyboard o_O * Anyway, it was fun, but it's still good to be back. And I got some Swedish Fish!!!!!!! (~_^ Kora Lye...) Thanks for all your names!!! You shall all be in this chapter!!! THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR GREAT REVIEWS!!! Take a cookie. * hands out cookies * Now, for review thanks:  
  
*******************************************************  
  
trom aka silver shot: Wow!!! My fic isn't bad?!? I thought it was!!! YAY!!!! Anyway, Peach and Zelda will be punished!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! And, I will make Link less idiotic. I promise.  
  
. : (that was her name!) Thanks!!!! Obsessed fangirls are welcome! I kinda made Link not like you here... if you want me to change it just tell me!!!  
  
IcE-bLuE * aRtIc aZuRe: I'm sorry that you think all the characters are out of character, but this is fanfiction, after all. Anything can happen. That's all I can say. So, does that mean you're submitting your character? I won't put you in this chapter, just to be sure...  
  
MarthRoyFan: Hey Thais-chan!!! You'll definitely be in this chapter ^^!!! And yes, you will be paired with Roy if you wish, or I might make it a little fightish thingy between you and Annie... ^^* I'm evil, aren't I? Well, thanks Thais!!!  
  
Kora Lye (1, 2, 3): Yeah, I know the political parties are weird, everyone seemed to think so... oh well. Anyway, I wouldn't want to poke them!!!! Maybe jump up and down, screaming "OH MY GOD IT'S MARTH AND ROY!!!! OH MY GOD!!!" But, you know.... Well, maybe you don't. Of course I need your character!!!! I shall take KC!!! And you'll see about Annie and Roy... ^_^  
  
Misfits: Glad to know there's a Democrat around here!!!! Oh, that's too bad that you're not a Japanese fan, but I'm glad you gave me a good review!!! Thanks!!!  
  
SuRfErLaDy: Thank you!!!! Yes it is interesting isn't it? Interesting, not good... oh well.  
  
HockeyGuy121 (1, 3): Thanks!!!! And of course I'll give you a cookie!!! * hands HockeyGuy121 another cookie *  
  
On with the ficcish thingy!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: Sorry if anyone is out of character. It is fanfiction, after all.)  
  
Marth threw a sideways glance at Mary. They both grinned. "Well, um... since it's two per compartment, I'd like to ride with Mary on this one."  
  
"Ooh la la..." Roy said, chuckling a bit.  
  
"Not like that!" Marth glared at Roy. "We just have something that we need to discuss... privately."  
  
"Yeah, like a bit of lipping," Roy said.  
  
"NO!!" Mary almost yelled. "Not that!!! We wanted to leave you two alone to do that..." she paused, looking at the effect of her remark on Roy and Annie's faces. She was satisfied with the result; both of them had blushed quite remarkably: their faces were bright red, which matched quite well with their hair.  
  
"We discovered a secret, we discovered a secret!" Marth chanted.  
  
"No you didn't!" retorted Annie.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Mary asked casually. "Then how come both of your faces are the same color as your hair?"  
  
"Anyways," retorted Annie, wanting to get back at Mary, "Everyone knows that Marth does his kissing with Paola." (YAYNESS!!! FIRE EMBLEM!!! I'm in the process of convincing my dad to get FE6 for me...)  
  
Marth blushed considerably, but Mary just smiled distantly, seeming unperturbed by her friend's remark.  
  
The gate to the Flying Machine was opened, and the four filed in, Annie and Roy going in one, Mary and Marth going in the other. They went into ones right next to each other, because:  
  
"We want to make sure nothing happens!" yelled Roy.  
  
"Same goes for you two, Roy!" Marth yelled back.  
  
Mary shook her head. "Such idiots," she sighed.  
  
Marth turned to look at her. "Hey!"  
  
"What?" Mary asked innocently. "I'm sure you'll get over it. one day."  
  
Marth rolled his eyes, and then the operator came to check their belts. "Good job!" he said. "You strapped yourself in all by yourself!!!!!!!!" (BS007: Seriously, once there was this guy that came around, and I think he thought I was two years old or something, because... Everyone: SHUT UP!!!)  
  
"How so incredibly amazing!!" Mary said sarcastically. "I never thought we could do it!!! I'm a big kid now!"  
  
"Why, indeed you are," laughed the operator, patting her on the back. "I'm sure you are." He moved on to check Roy and Annie.  
  
"Now, he is more idiotic than you," Mary said. "I'll admit that."  
  
"That's not saying much," Marth said unappreciatively.  
  
"I know," said Mary with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
The friendly (Everyone: TOO FRIENDLY!) operator bushed the button, and the Flying Machine began to move. Slowly. And it did not accelerate.  
  
Marth said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"The probability of that is 1 to infinity, since I could be thinking anything right now," Mary replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"My brain hurts," said Marth.  
  
"Must be a Gumby, then," Mary commented.  
  
"What?" Marth questioned.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Well what I was thinking was that we should pretend we're scared, screaming our heads off," Marth said.  
  
"An excellent idea, Mr. Fibb," Mary said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't ask." Mary said. "Anyways, I think that may be a good idea."  
  
Fresh screams came from their car. "HEEEEEEELP ME!!!! THIS RIDE IS SO SCARY!!!!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!" etc, etc, etc.  
  
"I wonder what Roy and Annie are up to," Mary said.  
  
Marth looked at her. They both started laughing (yet again) at the same time.  
  
"It's so awesome how we can basically read each other's minds," Marth said.  
  
"Only when it comes to Annie and Roy," Mary said.  
  
"Yeah, that seems to be the only time." he stretched his neck out, trying to spot the pair.  
  
"Hey, Marth!" a voice yelled.  
  
Marth and Mary looked behind them. Annie and Roy were seated, waving and laughing.  
  
"What are you up to?" bellowed Roy.  
  
"Funny, we were just wondering the same thing about you," Mary called back.  
  
Roy scowled at her. "Hey!"  
  
"You get mad so easily," Marth said, laughing.  
  
"I think it's the red hair. Annie blows up easily too," Mary replied, grinning.  
  
She was right: Annie was now scowling too.  
  
"Cool it, you two hotheads!" yelled Marth.  
  
"That's what redheads are known for!!" screamed Annie. "Plus, redheads don't get as sick as easily as people with black, brown, or blonde hair!!"  
  
Marth's eyes narrowed. "In case you haven't noticed yet, I have BLUE hair!!!"  
  
Annie looked at Roy. They both burst out laughing. (What is UP with bursting out laughing?? God!!)  
  
Marth frowned, utterly nonplussed (Another word for confused, I think). "What?"  
  
The redheads continued laughing.  
  
Marth glanced over at Mary. To his surprise, she had clapped her hand over her mouth to suppress giggles. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!??!?" He started shaking Mary violently.  
  
She then burst out laughing.  
  
"What - is - so - FUNNY!!!!" he screamed, still shaking her. He shook her so hard, he banged her head against the barrier of the compartment.  
  
"Oww..." she groaned, rubbing her head.  
  
"Erm... hehe... sorry?" Marth said, gulping audibly.  
  
Unfortunately for Marth, the ride had stopped. The over friendly ride operator came back, showing his surprise that no one on the ride had thrown up. (-_-*) Mary glared at him. If Marth didn't know better, he would've thought her eyes were glowing red. She got out of the car. Slowly, Marth did the same.  
  
"Don't... you... shake... me..." She whispered. She started chasing Marth.  
  
"Oh, no... AHHHHH!!!!" Marth screamed.  
  
Meanwhile, Annie and Roy were coming out of their car. At the sight of Mary and Marth, they started laughing.... again.  
  
"RUN FOR IT, MARTH!!!!" Roy screamed. "RUN!!!!"  
  
They exited the ride, doubling over with laughter.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The group of five stood outside the bumper cars.  
  
"First of all, Link, don't make the little kids cry." Megan said.  
  
"Aww... darn it!!!" Link made a face. "It's so much fun!!!"  
  
"You have a sadistic sense of humor," Katie commented.  
  
"Don't say that word, please!!!" Megan looked angry, and almost... growled?  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because - ah, well, never mind, it's a long story." She grunted. (o_O Megan doesn't grunt... oh well.)  
  
"Look, Megan, Katie, wanna team up on Peach and Zelda? You know, they're just standing there, acting prim and upright... let's make them pay." Link muttered under his breath.  
  
The two girls' faces brightened. "Okay!!!" they agreed, their faces cracking into evil grins. "Let's do it."  
  
They were ushered onto the floor, accompanied by the ride operator's bored voice. "Please choose a car and strap yourself in."  
  
Megan, Katie, and Link rushed to a section with three cars right next to each other. Katie sat in the yellow one, Megan in the red, and Link in the blue. A few feet ahead of them, Peach and Zelda took their seats, with Peach in the red car and Zelda in the green car. The ride checker ran around, making sure everyone was strapped in safely.  
  
"Hey, you!!" he said loudly to Link.  
  
"What?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Strap yourself in, punk," the checker said.  
  
"Oh," Link put his arm through the straps, and watched the burly checker move on. "What's a punk?" he whispered to Megan.  
  
"You don't know what a punk is?" she asked incredulously.  
  
Link shook his head.  
  
"You must be missing a lot in life," Megan said.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Katie asked Link.  
  
"Er... okay...." He started whispering to the girls. They nodded. "They won't know what's hit them."  
  
Their cars came to life. Megan sped up immediately, zooming in front of the two princesses, blocking their way. Katie and Link came up more slowly.  
  
"Ready?" asked Link. "NOW!!!"  
  
The two put up a burst of speed, sending themselves crashing into Peach and Zelda.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Zelda. "OWWW!!!!!"  
  
More cars were coming around, now crashing into the princesses in pink.  
  
"Oww - ow - ow - ow - ow - ow - ow!!!!!" They screamed. "GET US OUT OF HERE!!!!"  
  
"As you wish!!!" Megan screamed gleefully from the front. Her car revved up again, and she sped off.  
  
Slowly, very slowly, Peach and Zelda turned their cars around, then sped up again. They drove smoothly once around the circle. Then, Megan slowed down a bit. Zelda's car hit Megan hard, spinning Megan's car around.  
  
"Great job, Zelda!!" Megan said, but she was grinning.  
  
CRASH.  
  
Link and Katie's cars collided harder than ever with the two princesses.  
  
"ARRRRRGH!!!!! LINK!!!!!!!" they screamed, as more people hit them.  
  
"What? It's not ALL my fault!!" Link said innocently. "Why don't you blame Megan and Katie too?"  
  
Peach and Zelda turned around to yell at Megan, but she had already sped off. She turned around and crashed into Zelda.  
  
"This is getting annoying!!" Zelda screamed, as her head was jerked backward.  
  
"Isn't that the point?" Megan yelled back. She reversed, and then crashed into Peach.  
  
"What do you have against us?" Peach squealed, as she was thrown backward.  
  
"Everything!!" yelled Link, and he ran into Zelda's car.  
  
"Oh... when will the ride end..." Zelda moaned.  
  
As if listening to Zelda, the engines died down.  
  
"Please exit the car. Have a nice day at Busch Gardens." The bored ride operator said.  
  
"What was with that?!?" Peach cried at the others, panting slightly.  
  
"Seriously!!" Zelda panted. "Is it 'Gang Up Against Peach and Zelda Day?'"  
  
"Maybe!" Megan said.  
  
"We should go to lunch," Katie said.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The two groups met up at the tall clock tower next to the Globe Theater.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Mary asked, as she sat down next to Megan.  
  
"We did," Megan replied brightly. "Peach and Zelda didn't."  
  
"Oh really?" Marth said, sitting down next to Link. "Why not?"  
  
"Because Peach and I nearly got killed on the bumper cars!!!" Zelda said furiously.  
  
Roy grinned. "Oh..."  
  
The group ate lunch. (Real descriptive...)  
  
"Let's go watch a show or something," Megan said.  
  
"Hmm... how about 'Pirates'?" Mary asked.  
  
(A/N: That show was replaced with 'Haunted Lighthouse' this year, but I haven't seen it yet, so we're going to see 'Pirates'. OK?)  
  
"The one with Eric in it?" Annie asked, smiling.  
  
"YES!!!" Megan, Katie, and Mary said in unison.  
  
"Who's Eric?" Marth, Roy, Link, Peach, and Zelda asked.  
  
"A really funny and cool actor." The four replied.  
  
"Oh, okay!!" they said.  
  
As they waited in line, they heard a voice.  
  
"Annie!!! Mary!!! Megan!!! Katie!!!"  
  
The four girls turned around. Three girls were waving at them. One of them was tall and had short light brown hair, one had long dark brown hair, and the other had blonde hair.  
  
(A/N: Sorry if that's not your real looks, people!!! Namely, Thais, KC, and Din...)  
  
"Thais!! KC!!! Din!!!" (Told ya...) the four girls smiled in welcome. "Come here!!! Are you guys gonna watch Pirates?"  
  
"Yep!" the newcomers said, catching up to them. Then, their jaws dropped.  
  
"Wait a minute," the one with short brown hair, Thais, breathed. "Isn't that..."  
  
"Them?" the one with blonde hair, Din, finished for her.  
  
Thais nodded numbly. "Is it?"  
  
Annie looked uncomfortable for a bit, but Mary nodded. "It sure is!!"  
  
The girl with long brown hair, KC, screamed, "OH MY GOD!!! IT'S MARTH AND ROY!!! CAN WE POKE THEM???" (MUAHAHAHA KORA!!!!)  
  
There was an extreme silence.  
  
"What?" KC said, looking around at them.  
  
"IT'S MARTH AND ROY!!! IT'S MARTH AND ROY!!!" They all chanted.  
  
"AND LINK AND PEACH AND ZELDA!!!" Din screamed, pointing at the others.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!"  
  
"Keep your voices down!!!" Annie hissed. "We don't want the whole world to know that five video game characters just randomly came out of nowhere!!!"  
  
By this time, the girls had attacked the poor video game characters. "How did you get here?" "I can't believe you're real!!!" "Roy, you're my favorite!!!"  
  
"Look, if you calm down, maybe they'll talk," Mary said. "But if you slobber all over them, I wouldn't be surprised if they run away screaming their heads off. Especially from you, KC!!"  
  
"What did I do?" KC asked. "What's wrong with me?!?"  
  
Mary sighed. "Never mind..."  
  
The doors to the stage opened. The group of - erm... * counts for a bit * twelve... collapsed in chairs.  
  
"So... explain." Thais commanded.  
  
"Well... we were trying to go to Corneria, but instead we turned up here." Roy said, furrowing his eyebrow.  
  
"He's so kawaii!!!" Thais whispered to Mary. Mary giggled.  
  
"Where are all the others?" Din asked. "Like Ganondorf!!!"  
  
Link scowled. "You like Ganondorf?"  
  
"Not like him, like him," Din replied briskly, "But he's my favorite character!!!"  
  
Link's face darkened.  
  
"Got a problem with it, fairy boy?" Din said smoothly.  
  
Link opened his mouth to yell at her, but at a look from Zelda, he stopped.  
  
"Yeah, and what about Mewtwo?" KC asked excitedly. "I can't wait to see him!!"  
  
"Well, they weren't traveling with us," Peach said.  
  
"But I expect they'll come look for us," Marth added.  
  
KC's face brightened. "So I get to see Mewtwo?"  
  
"Maybe," said Zelda.  
  
"YES!!!! I GET TO TORTURE HIM AND HUG HIM!!!!"  
  
Another extreme silence followed.  
  
"You've got some problems, KC," Megan said.  
  
"Yeah, well so do you!!" she retorted.  
  
"Fair point," Megan said, shrugging.  
  
"We haven't introduced ourselves," Thais said. "I'm Thais," she started, beaming at Roy, who smiled uncertainly back.  
  
"I'm Din," said Din.  
  
"And I'm KC!!!" finished KC.  
  
"And they're all obsessed with your video game!!!" said Mary.  
  
"Isn't everyone we meet?" Link said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up, the show's about to start!!!" Katie whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that's a wrap!!! I quite liked this chappie, it was very insane... I'm sorry if I made you look stupid, Thais, Din, KC. Especially you, Kora Lye. Sorry, but you were just asking for it!!!! * laughs insanely *  
  
Link: Talk about insane...  
  
Shut up, you. So please don't get mad, you three... I'm still looking for more obsessed fangirls or fanboys!!!! Please REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE??? 


End file.
